Prohibido enamorarse del enemigo
by Weirdostantinoplan
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo son de 2 clanes diferentes que estan en guerra en un mundo alterno llamado Hakuren. Cuando Ichigo es enviado a matar a Rukia, ¿que pasara  entre ellos? ICHIRUKI. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, desgraciadamente, pero me puedo divertir con sus personajes un rato.

Este es mi primer intento a publicar una historia aqui. No soy muy buena en espa~ol, pero disfrute escribir esto, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Por favor manden un review y diganme lo que piensen. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibido enamorarse del enemigo<strong>

Teniéndolo tan cerca de frente no le resulto tan intimidante como esperaba. Aquel muchacho de los ojos color ámbar, que tanto ella miraba, estaba fijado en los ojos de ella. Ambos se encontraban hipnotizados por la profundidad de las respectivas miradas. Ellos sentían que podían perderse allí en su mundo de fantasía, y nunca volver al verdadero, que les exigía que ni se hablaran.

Él era un asesino, que se había hecho pasar por otra persona más. Pero, tampoco era cualquier asesino, la chica lo comprendió eventualmente. Su casi fría forma de mirarla, le captivaba a ella y le hacía sentir como si ella fuera el único ser presente en ese momento. Era tal su conexión, que olvidaron que estaban en el medio de la batalla más importante para determinar el futuro de ese mundo extraño que llamaban "Mi hogar".

—Rukia—la llamo él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?— ella le contestó un poco nerviosa, tratando de no sonrojar bajo la intensa mirada de Ichigo.

—Nada— Respondió el con una leve sonrisa burlona, pero dulce.

Rukia no lo miró más. Él la molestaba de nuevo, como hacia últimamente. A ella le costaba acostumbrarse a ese lado nuevo de Ichigo ya que hubo una época donde él la persiguió a ella para llevarla a su muerte, a manos de su clan, los Kurosaki. El clan de los Kurosaki era uno conocido por la violencia y por sus métodos no muy estratégicos para conquistar a sus rivales. En esos instantes peleaban los dos clanes más importantes de Hakuren, el mundo de Ichigo y Rukia, que eran Kurosaki y Kuchiki. Rukia era la princesa Kuchiki, y su hermano, Byakuya, tenía el control del clan.

Ella sabía que le debía tener miedo a Ichigo, pero sus instintos le decían otra cosa. Rukia podía jurar que casi le obligaban a dejarse encantar por él, pero ella era muy testaruda para eso. Ella lo conoció por primera vez en la Tierra, donde fue obligada a ser exiliada por la guerra. Allí Ichigo fue uno más de sus compañeros de clase, y por su reputación, el más peligroso de todos. Su pelo naranja, le marcaba como delincuente, haciendo que muchos rumores corrieran por los pasillos de la escuela. A Rukia le fascinaba aquel ser misterioso que siempre parecía estar estudiándola. Ella llegó escuchar que él mataba personas, ya que algunos alumnos le habían visto corriendo por los tejados de las casas cargando una gran espada, pero a ella no le importaba. En esos recuentos, Rukia llegó a escuchar que vestía con una túnica negra, que tenía una capa acentuada con rojo, haciéndole parecer un ser de otra época. Ella llegó a pensar que sus compañeros de clase estaban locos, pero cuando él la secuestro para llevársela a Hakuren, su mundo, ella comprendió que nadie había estado equivocado en sus suposiciones. Ichigo sí era un asesino, y sí llevaba la espada y la túnica, pero lo peor de todo era que su próxima victima era Rukia. Lo más sorprendente para ella fue que él le admitió que ella le resultaba ser un ser fascinante. Rukia había pensado que era otro de sus juegos, pero él se mostró desafiante hasta con los miembros de su propio clan y la protegía incesantemente.

Así fue como llegaron a verse fijamente en el medio de un campo de batalla. Rukia no confiaba mucho en él todavía. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no percibió cuando Ichigo la agarró y empezó a llevársela del lugar. Reaccionando rápidamente, Rukia le dió un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Ichigo la soltara súbitamente.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Cuál es tu problema, enana? No ves que estoy tratando de ponerte a salvo— Ichigo le reprochó. A veces ella lo dejaba perplejo a él.

Su comentario solo le ganó otro golpe de Rukia.

—A mi no me llames "enana", fresita. ¿Tu? ¿Ponerme a salvo a mí? Lo dudó mucho. ¿Necesito recordarte quien era que estaba cazando a quien en la Tierra?— ella le contestó recordando todo lo que sintió al enterarse que era un farsante.

Ichigo no dijo nada; él sabía que ganarse la confianza de Rukia le costaría mucho, especialmente después de lo que había hecho en la Tierra. Él se había acercado a ella cuando su misión era solamente hacerla enamorarse de él para poder tener ventaja en la guerra. Pronto, esas órdenes cambiaron, obligando a Ichigo a secuestrarla para verdaderamente tener al clan Kuchiki bajo su control. Cuando Ichigo preparaba todo para llevarse a Rukia de vuelta a Hakuren, recibió otras órdenes. Ahora, él tenía que llevar a Rukia para que la mataran en el medio de la batalla, en los ojos del clan Kuchiki y Byakuya. Ichigo había cumplido todas sus órdenes, pero al llegar a Hakuren, él rápido comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo era un error. Él había decidido desde entonces no tomar parte en la guerra, desafiar a su clan y llevarse a Rukia de nuevo a la Tierra. Al principio, él no habría dudado de matar aquella chica de los ojos violáceos, pero ahora Ichigo se daba cuenta de que todo era una mentira y no valía la pena seguir manchando sus manos con sangre inocente.

Rukia tenía un porte desafiante, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no iba a refutarle. Él quería ganarse su confianza, y al retarla no iba a conseguir nada. Además, lo que ella decía era muy cierto. Fue muy grande la sorpresa que Rukia se llevó cuando ella se enteró que el chico más intrigante que había conocido era un gran farsante, y aún peor, un asesino. Ahora, Rukia sólo tiene una opción—darle el beneficio de la duda a Ichigo, y confiar en su palabra.

Por otro lado, Ichigo llevaba algún tiempo analizando la situación, algo que era para él su naturaleza a pesar de ser un Kurosaki, pero no encontraba ninguna solución además de irse a la Tierra para siempre y dejar que Hakureni muriera. Él sabía que su mejor oportunidad era esa, porque no podía dejar a Rukia perecer por culpa de una guerra sin sentido. Pero una parte de él tenía una conexión con Hakuren, por lo cual tampoco le iba a hacer muy fácil irse y dejar todo lo que ha conocido atrás. Por otro lado, podía enviar a Rukia a la Tierra y enviar a su mejor amigo, Ishida, a cuidarla. Al final, esto último fue lo que decidió hacer. Sabía que Rukia no le perdonaría que la tratase como a una dama indefensa, pero él jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si ella moría bajo su protección.

Todo hubiera salido bien, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Rukia no estaba de acuerdo con abandonar su planeta y su clan. Ichigo básicamente le ordenó que se fuera a la Tierra, pero Rukia, siendo fuerte, le refutó que ella era un soldado más, lista para la batalla.

—Rukia, considéralo. ¿En qué bando vas a pelear?— Ichigo trató de razonar con ella.

—No lo sé—suspiro ella frunciendo el ceño— Solo sé que esto es demasiado importante. Yo no puedo irme y dejar todo esto atrás. Y mucho menos esperes que te deje todo a ti.

—Si es por hacerme un favor, no lo hagas. Ya bastante culpable me siento por haberte traído hasta aquí por mi mal juicio— Ichigo le confesó.

Rukia no se sorprendió. Él jamás le había dicho eso, pero Rukia lo dedujo poco a poco en su aventura por Hakuren. La manera en que él la protegía, el ceño fruncido permanentemente le mostraba a ella su sentimiento de culpabilidad que no le dejaba dejar la seriedad que ella tanto detestaba.

—Ichigo, no es por hacerte un favor. No te culpo por lo que has hecho, porque yo en tu posición hubiera hecho lo mismo. Los dos estábamos cegados por nuestros clanes y hermanos, que nos han cultivado un odio inexistente.

—Te propongo algo—prosiguió Rukia—vamos a enfrentar esto juntos y cuando todo acabe nos vamos los dos a la Tierra. ¿Trato?

Ichigo se quedó estupefacto. Rukia estaba dispuesta a pelear junto a él aunque significara la muerte, lo que quería decir que ya ella confiaba en él y eso le levantó un gran peso de encima.

—Tengo una condición—él dijo rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas.

—Te escucho

—Tú y yo estaremos en un solo bando. En nuestro bando. No en el clan Kurosaki o en el Kuchiki, sino en nuestro propio lado, donde podremos luchar uno al lado del otro.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron durante un instante, antes de decir:

—Trato hecho— Los dos se tomaron la mano. No pudieron evitar sonreír, ya que encontraron lo que ambos buscaban: alguien en quien confiar.

Ella creía que había una mejor solución—tenían que unir ambos clanes. Claro, ambos clanes se habían odiado desde el principio de los tiempos y era algo tan normal que se pensaría una falta a lo natural si fuera de otra manera.

Tres meses después de la llegada de los jóvenes al planeta Hakuren a Ichigo se le ocurre la perfecta solución para sus problemas. Se habían enterado hacia un par de semanas de la muerte del hermano de Ichigo, Kaien, y el hermano de Rukia, Byakuya, había sufrido una herida que no le permitía hacerse cargo de su clan por lo cual Rukia tenía que tomar control de el pronto. Rukia estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero Ichigo no quería que lo hiciera. En el transcurso de aquellos tres meses, Rukia e Ichigo habían aprendido a depender uno del otro y entablaron una confianza mutua que les permitía decir que eran dos mitades de la misma persona.

La oportunidad de proponerle su plan a Rukia surgió en el lugar favorito de Rukia en Hakuren: el bosque Shirayuki, de la nieve cristalina perpetua.

—Rukia, me dijiste hace algún tiempo que los clanes deben unirse para poder terminar con esto para siempre, y pienso que tienes razón. Me puse a pensar qué clase de unión necesitaríamos para poder al menos hacer un intento para mantener la paz, y entendí que lo que uniría a ambos clanes definitivamente seria un matrimonio.

Ichigo hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción de Rukia. Ella se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos pero reaccionó súbitamente cuando entendió lo perfecto que aquello era.

— ¡Claro Ichigo! Como no lo he pensado antes…—hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño— pero, ¿quienes estarían dispuestos a casarse? Porque nadie de tu clan se casaría con nadie del mío y viceversa.

Él se había sentido un poco aliviado al encontrar que ella no pensaba que la idea era repugnante, pero no le faltaron las ganas de darse una palmada en la cabeza al escuchar su absurda pregunta. ¿Como una persona como ella podía ser tan ingenua?

—Enana, me refería a que tú y yo nos casáramos.- él le dijo con un tono exasperado, pero divertido al burlarse de su pequeñez una vez más.

—… ¿Que has dicho?...- Rukia no había procesado lo que él había dicho. Su mente se congeló tanto que ella ni siquiera se había fijado que él había insultado su altura de nuevo.

—Es lo obvio, ¿no? Tu hermano te va a ceder el liderazgo del clan y yo voy a ser nombrado líder del mío tan pronto vuelva. Lo que significaría que con nuestra unión nuestros respectivos consejos de guerra no pueden obligarnos a continuar una guerra, ya que seriamos una misma nación. Enana, ¿me escuchas?

—Si, Ichigo, entiendo—ella dijo suspirando.

Por un momento había pensado que Ichigo lo decía porque él la quería a ella, pero Rukia comprendió que no tenía tanta suerte. Era cierto que tenían una cierta comprensión mutua que no habían tenido con nadie más, pero su relación era estrictamente platónica y ahora se iban a casar como si fuera un negocio. Era solo una forma de garantizar la paz entre ambos clanes. A Rukia eso le tenía que bastar por el momento; ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por el bienestar de Hakuren.

Lo que Rukia no sabía era que sus pensamientos no diferían mucho de los de Ichigo. Él estaba convencido de que ella nunca iba a ver más allá de lo que todos veían. Aunque fuera un matrimonio basado solamente en intereses políticos a Ichigo no le importaba porque iba a tener a la única persona en ambos planetas que le hacía sentir que pertenecía a algo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices enana? ¿Aceptas o no?—Ichigo le pregunta con tono juguetón, pero él estaba sudando por dentro de la tensión, tal como si fuera una propuesta de matrimonio verdadera.

—Ah, pues no sé, fresita. ¿Porque estaría yo casada con alguien como tú, un Kurosaki?—ella le molesta con el sobrenombre que sabe que él odia.

—Porque sabes que te mueres por mí.

—Yo diría que es lo contrario porque ¿quien fue que le propuso matrimonio a quien?

Ichigo no tenía nada que decir, solo respondió poniéndose rojo.

—Sabrás que solo lo hago porque por el bien de Hakuren y porque sé que nadie más lo haría por lo enana que eres.

—Ah, pues ahora no acepto porque ¿para qué quieres casarte con una enana?—Rukia le mira, desafiante. Ella sabe que él va a caer en su trampa.

— ¿Quieres que lo admita? Pues lo hago. Me quiero casar contigo, ¿y qué? Ya pensaba que había dejado bien claro que yo te iba a proteger aunque muera en el intento.

Rukia se quedo mirándolo, sonrojándose, pero a la vez no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Ichigo siempre iba a ser el mismo. Era alguien tímido que solo era directo cuando se frustraba o enojaba lo suficiente.

—Pues yo también quiero casarme contigo. ¿Era tan difícil admitirlo?—ahora es ella quien se burla.

Ichigo no le dice nada, pero la toma por el rostro y la besa dulcemente, incrédulo con la respuesta de ella.

Ambos no podían creer a lo que habían llegado, pero lo habían logrado. En su día de bodas, estaban recordando la oposición que encontraron al anunciar sus planes de boda. Casi forman una guerra civil en sus respectivos clanes, pero eventualmente lograron controlar a los que los querían fuera del poder y establecieron la paz en sus clanes. Ahora, solo podían rogar que la paz que no habían tenido en diez años, se mantuviera, para que la estabilidad en Hakuren fuera perpetua.

—Lo logramos— le susurro Ichigo a su nueva esposa.

—Sí. Juntos venceremos todo, asesino—respondió Rukia sonriendo.

—No lo dudes, enana.

Rukia no dudó en patearlo, pero se acerco más para perderse en su mirada tal como lo había hecho cuando había llegado.

* * *

><p>Arigatou por leer, y diganme si lo continuo o no. :)<p> 


End file.
